moshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Juan's party: Banger or bust?
There's nothing quite like a quick pick me up in the winter months of dreary Michigan. On these cold nights a few warm bodies and a welcoming house harbors lost souls looking to kick back and let off some steam. What really happened? A quote by Don himself "I hid in the computer room and my room most of the night. I was already stressing out because I knew no one was going to clean and something would get broken/stolen." House disrespect is a huge no-no "The only big event I was really part of at the party was when I was told that Bucknasty was being a creep. Which he is some one I really don't know well and was God's(J. Kelter) ride to my house." Friends of friends can be dangerous! "I just agreed because earlier he was trying to do a keg stand or some shit and spilt water all over the floor. When I told him to stop it he was like "no man its cool like look" and proceeded to do it again, while i firmly stopped him and said "Yo yo, but like it's not cool. Like this is my fucking house and i'm telling you its not cool". He proceeded to tell me how cool it is again. I got a little upset by this point because its one thing to fuck up, its another to fuck up and keep going." If you can't keg stand without making a mess, dont. "I ended up having some one throw me a towel and then I threw it at him and told him to clean up his fucking mess. Which at that point I just walked away because I knew even if he made an attempt to clean it he couldn't because 2 drunk." No one likes babysitting "Anyways after I heard about him again from some one else I walked downstairs and he's sitting there without a shirt because some girl had poured beer on him because he did who knows what to her." If you're being creepy you're going to end up with a drink in your lap I got his attention, said "Look dude I'm not asking you, I'm telling kindly you that you need to leave." "But I'm not even doing anything man" he replied "This isn't a question it's you need to the fuck out of my house right now, or I'm dragging you out" He didn't even move. He's lucky my one friend helped me carry him out and then we gave him his hoody and he left." When the host of the party asks you to leave you need to leave. No questions asked The rest of the night I just chilled in my room on the floor and hung out with people until I passed out on the floor. There was a girl who had gotten too drunk that was on the bed with her friends and I was just like screw it "I'll be the good guy and take the floor" Banger or Bust? Vote here: http://strawpoll.me/3154040 IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN STORY ABOUT THIS PARTY LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS BELOW Category:Event Category:Page Category:Banger or bust